User blog:HeroicCraftWhale46/My Minecraft Ideas Full
MY MINECRAFT IDEAS 1) Wool Balls (4 wool balls = 1 wool block) 2) Carpets with design 3) Red Slimes (rarely spawn; gives poison effect; spawns 5% of the time if a slime spawn egg is broken) 4) Ender Blaze (Inflicts Mining Fatigue I,II, and III) 5) Ender Shulker (Inflicts Mining Fatigue I,II, and III) 6) Conglomerate (blocks, stairs, and slabs; can be smelted in a furnace to get smooth conglomerate) 7) Gravel Beaches 8) Torches Light Up areas when in a player's hand 9) Minecarts can be placed on solid ground and driven like a car 10) No more tipped arrows 11) Totem of Undying Crafting Recipe (5 gold ingots in a + shape and 2 emeralds in the top right/left hand corners) 12) When eating potions, stews, and Milks, you should have a drinking animation 13) When it rains, slugs and snails appear on grass blocks and dead bushes (sea snails appear on kelp amd sea grass), and worms appear on mycelium, podzol, and grass path 14) Eagles/Hawks soar in the sky in every biome (except desert vulture and beach seagul) 15) Toasting bread in a furnace results in a toast; Toasting carrots will produce a baked carrot 16) Breeding/Taming Spiders using rotten flesh 17) Chicken, cod, salmon, beef, pork, mutton, carrot and potatoe sandwiches (1 bread + 1 meat/fish/carrot/potatoe) 18) Ore pillars biome (rarer than mushroom island; has all ores above ground; stone equivalent to ice spikes that it is rarer) 19) Deep Sea trenches (dark; have sunken pirate ships with chests filled with gold/iron nuggets, iron/stone swords, and maps) 20) Paint (water bucket and 1 dye of choice) 21) Cheese (baking milk in a furnace) 22) When flying in Creative Mode, you have the swimming animation 23) Mermaids (in deep sea trenches) 24) Flowered Vines 26) Night and Day in Creative Mode 27) Freezing in Cold Biomes/on ice and snow blocks 28) Tundra Clothes (you get to see the crafting recipes later) 29) New Anvil Recipe (you get to see the crafting recipie later) 30) UFOs and Meteors in the Night Sky (these are only visual, are not actual entities) 31) Camels are a new mob type. 32) Camels and Llamas can wear carpets 33) Mounts (ridable mobs) and cows can wear special beaded carpets (one carpet, one saddle, 3 beads) 34) Wolves can now have different textures (Brown, Black, Light Grey, Grey, Dark Grey, Tan, Mottled) 35) Cats' eyes glow an eerie green at night 36) Wolves' eyes glow an eerie yellow at night 37) New SFX at Night: Owl Hoots, Coyote Yelps, Mosquito Buzzing 38) New SFX at Day: Eagle Screech, Vulture Screech, Gull Call) 39) New Mob Dragonfly drops nothing 40) Gems of Mystic Power (One Found in Overworld, One Found in Nether, One Found in End) 41) Gems of Philosophy (One Found in Abandoned Underground Labyrinth, One Found Dropped by Enderdragon, One Found in Nether Fortress, One found in Ocean Monument); Representing Aristotles 'Elements' Earth, Sky, Fire, Water 42) Labyrinth with special Minotaur 43) Hermit Zombie Variant* *check the end of this for information on the hermit hostile_type 44) Bread Crumbs (One Bread = 3 Crumbs) 45) Bread Crumbs can tame chickens 46) Chicken Babies are yellow or grey 47) Feathers, Sticks, And Flints can be dropped by Skeletons 48) Skeleton Villagers Monster (When a skeleton kills a villager) 49) Villagers can sleep in beds 50) Stumps that you can sit on 51) Campfires can now only cook foods when you put food on a stick over the fire 52) Villager Pirate Skeletons can be found in sunken ships 53) Skulls can be collected when you kill a pillager 54) You can craft an acheivement book to see what you need to complete, what you have completed, the number of blocks you have mined, the number of monsters you have killed and which ones you killed, the number of blocks mined and certain blocks, and the number of foods eaten and which foods you have eaten. 55) Caves can grow stalagmites and stalagtites 56) Poison Mushrooms can be found in caves biomes, and can be used to make potion of insta-kill, which, just like it says, instakills andything that touches it (Has No Effect On The Dragon, Wither, Guradians, Blazes, Cats, Ocelots, Or Large Slimes) 57) Hydration bar (Just Like The Food Bar, But You Need To Drink Water To Keep It Filled, Milk is ineffective, and eating bread will cause it to go down quicker, as the bread absorbs your moisture.) 58) Bake Bread in A Blast Furnace to Make Toast 59) Ravager Has The Face Of A Cow With Gloing Red Eyes 60) New Grey Bat (Rare) 61) New Soil Block Guano Found in Caves with grey bats and can be mined as a fertilizer for plants, works 2 times better than guano (Rare, but when found comes in massive quantities) 62) All Undead Mobs can now drop Bones 63) New Swamp Skeleton Variant Drops Mossy Bones 64) New Frog Mob Drops Nothing 65) NEW Swamp Biomes SFX Frog Croaks 66) NEW Desert SFX Rattlesnakes 67) NEW Jungle SFX Shrill Bird Vocalizations 68) Reeds That Grow Near Lakes, Variant of both Sugar Canes and Tall Grass 69) Papyrus, = 3 reeds (Brown Paper Bag Colored Paper Type, Substitute For Paper) 70) Speed I, II, and III Elytra Enchantments 71) Pirate Illagers (Loot Chests, leave trash, have an attack of 10 HP (5 <3s) 72) Pillagers Are Neutral 73) Apple and Berry Pies 74) Ouiver Returns 75) Potato Sack 76) Cockatoo Parrot Breed 77) Catapult 78) Rocks (Stone Block = 4 stone projectile) 79) Creepers Cannot Burn 80) Liquid Mud Block, Extremely Thick, Hard To Get Across 81) Empty Bottles for breathing underwater (air inside bottle) 82) Flower Seeds 83) Diamonds Are Whitish Sky Blue 84) Metal Items Shine, while Gem Items Glimmer 85) Mirror 86) Swords Can Be Used To Block Another Sword 87) Apple Trees Are A New Tree/ Apple Wood 88) Giant Spruces are now Redwood Trees, New Wood Type. 89) Spruce are renamed Firs 90) Pinecones from Redwood and Firs are only used as a compost material 91) Trees can regrow their leaves, until cut down 92) Acorns can be cooked into 'Baked Nuts', or composted 93) Villagers have Ahh! SFX when being attacked 94) Minecarts can be attached to animals, and they can pull your cart 95) New Window Doors (Door + Pane) 96) Llamas can spawn in herds of up to 25 97) New Herder Villager (Has a herd of sheep and llama, up to 7 animals) 98) Llamas can be found in villages, where a herder villager takes care of them 99) Squids are renamed 'Octopus', and stay the same in appearance, but have specks of maroon 100) Octopus Tentacle Food (5 HP or X2.5 <3s) 101) Ink Bottles 102) Peat Soil Variant, Found In Swamps 103) Swamp Bass Fish 104) Swamp Water Has Small Algae Specks 105) Crackers can be found in jungle temples and in shipwrecks to breed and tame parrots 106) Pirate Illagers have Parrots 107) Whip (Stick + 2 String) Category:Blog posts